Slytherin's Eyes
by aicchan
Summary: Setelah perang usai, rupanya Harry masih dipusingkan dengan satu hal. Apalagi kalau bukan karena seorang Draco Malfoy. My special fic for DRACO B'DAY! Enjoy! *jangan lupa obat tetes matanya * RR plis.


Slytherin's Eyes

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

A/N : Set on Sixth Year^^

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas tampak damai pagi itu. Setidaknya itu yang tampak dari luar. Tapi saat melihat ke dalam, akan tampak betapa hebohnya keadaan di sana.

"Harry! Harry! Kau meninggalkan lencana kapten milikmu."

"Ah! Yeah.. thanks, Sirius. Sorry," seorang remaja laki-laki berkacamata bulat dan bermata hijau menyambar lencana keemasan dari tangan ayah baptisnya itu.

"Ayo! Cepat, cepat!" seorang pria tampan berambut hitam panjang menyuruh Harry segera mengikutinya, "ayolah! Kau tak mau terlambat ke Hogwarts kan?" dia merangkul pundak pemuda berambut berantakan itu dan mengajaknya keluar rumah. Di depan rumah itu sudah menunggu sebuah taxi.

Harry menyandang ransel di pundak dan menyeret koper besarnya juga menenteng sangkar burung di mana Hedwig, seekor burung hantu seputih salju, kesayangannya, ber-uhu semangat.

Si supir taxi itu memandang heran pada burung hantu di dalam sangkar itu, bisa dipastikan dia akan terus memandang Hedwig jika saja Sirius tidak membentaknya untuk segera menjalankan taxi menuju ke stasiun King's Cross.

Yang Harry heran... kenapa Sirius mau repot-repot naik taxi muggle? Bukannya lebih cepat pakai floo atau ber-Apparate saja? Ternyata Harry memang belum begitu mengenal sosok ayah baptisnya ini.

.

Peron 9 ¾ telah penuh saat Harry dan Sirius datang. Kereta Hogwarts Express pun mulai dipadati oleh para murid.

"Di sana," Sirius menunjuk sekelompok orang berambut merah, keluarga Weasley. Keluarga kedua yang Harry punya.

"Harry, nak. Kau membuatku takut. Kau tidak muncul-muncul juga," seorang wanita gemuk langsung memeluk Harry.

"Sorry, Mrs Weasley. Sedikit kekacauan di rumah," kata Harry, "Mr Weasley," Harry menjabat tangan seorang pria berkacamata yang hampir botak.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke kereta," kata seorang gadis berambut coklat, Hermione Granger, sahabat Harry sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

"Ya. Ya itu benar. Ron! RON!" Mrs Weasley menarik lengan putranya, "jangan bawa apapun dari produk kedua kakakmu dan kalian, Fred, George, jangan selundupkan ciptaan kalian ke Hogwarts!" serunya jengkel pada si kembar yang menjadi favorit Harry.

"Mum! Bukan menyelundupkan, tapi menyebarkan," seru Fred dengan cengiran lebar.

Harry memeluk Sirius sekilas, "aku pergi. Sampai jumpa natal nanti."

"Salam untuk Remus, Harry," Sirius menepuk punggung anak baptisnya itu.

Di dalam kereta yang mulai berjalan, Harry berpisah dengan Hermione dan Ron yang harus melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai prefek dulu, maka dia pun mencari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hai, Harry."

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menoleh dan menemukan Neville Longbottom, salah satu teman dekat Harry, "hai, Neville. Mencari kompartemen?"

Neville –yang membawa Trevor, si katak- mengangguk. Maka dia dan Harry pun menyusuri gerbong sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah kompartemen berisi dua teman dari asrama yang sama dengan mereka.

"Hai Dean, Seamus," sapa Harry, "kosong?"

"_Yeah_— masuklah," Seamus menggeser duduknya sehingga Harry bisa duduk. Neville di sebelah Dean.

Segera saja mereka menemukan bahan obrolan dan bincang-bincang itu makin seru seiring perjalanan mereka menuju ke sekolah yang telah menempa mereka menjadi penyihir yang, bisa dibilang, handal.

.

"Harry."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah pintu kompartemen di mana kini berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang platinum. Dia sudah memakai jubah seragam Hogwarts.

"Draco? Ada apa?" Harry berdiri.

"Memastikan kau tidak berbuat kehebohan."

"Itu kan kebiasaanmu, tuan prefek," kata Harry.

"Ikut aku!"

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "kema-" belum lagi dia selesai bicara, dia merasa ada yang mendorong punggungnya begitu keras hingga dia menabrak badan Draco yang langsung terhuyung dan menabrak jendela gerbong.

"Nikmati waktumu, Harry," Seamus –sang pelaku- menutup pintu kompartemen setelah melemparkan tas ransel Harry dan mengunci pintu kompartemen itu. Dean tertawa ngakak dan Neville tersenyum lebar.

"Teman yang baik."

Harry –terpaksa- mengikuti Draco karena dia sudah _diusir_ dari tempatnya tadi, "ku balas mereka nanti. Lihat saja."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke gerbong prefek. Harry melihat Ron dan Hermione ada dalam satu kompartemen bersama 2 prefek dari Hufflepuff. Mereka berempat terkikik melihat Harry berjalan di belakang Draco dan Harry sempat memberi mereka pandangan yang berarti 'diam atau ku mantrai kalian!', tapi dia memang tidak punya bakat mengancam, yang ada tawa para prefek itu makin keras.

"Masuk!" Draco membuka pintu sebuah kompartemen yang kosong.

Harry memutar matanya, "aku bukan tahanan!" protesnya, tapi toh dia masuk juga. Harry melempar ranselnya ke kursi dan duduk, "ini penculikan."

Draco masuk dan menutup pintu, "bukan penculikan. Teman-temanmu sendiri yang menyerahkanmu padaku dengan suka rela."

Harry tak membalas omongan itu, dia lihat Draco duduk berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda pirang itu juga tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya diam dan memandang ke luar jendela. Dalam keheningan itu, Harry tak lepas memandang wajah di hadapannya itu. Wajah dingin seorang aristokrat, angkuh dan tampak menjengkelkan.

Meski hubungan mereka pada tahun-tahun awal di Hogwarts tidak berlangsung cukup baik, bahkan bisa dibilang sebagai musuh besar, mereka berbaikan juga pada peperangan yang terjadi pada bulan Mei kemarin di Kementrian Sihir dimana Harry dan kelima temannya, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville dan Luna, menghadapi segerombolan Death Eater dan berpuncak pada pertarungan Harry vs Voldemort yang berakhir dengan musnahnya penyihir jahat itu sekali lagi oleh mantra kutukannya sendiri.

Membaiknya hubungan Harry dan Draco pun bukan tanpa alasan, karena saat perang usai Harry baru tahu kalau 'Draco Malfoy' yang selama ini dia kenal, tak lebih dari 'pemeran antagonis' yang diciptakan Orde Phoenix untuk menempanya. Keluarga Malfoy yang di mata Harry dulu adalah sosok bangsawan sombong pecinta sihir hitam pun ternyata adalah 'pemeran antagonis' yang lain. Bahkan Snape... err— Profesor Snape yang dikira Harry sangat membencinya, rupanya adalah sosok yang diam-diam selalu menjaganya dari balik layar. Bahkan sekarang Harry diminta oleh Snape untuk memanggilnya Severus saja di luar jam sekolah.

Sepanjang sisa tahun ajaran kemarin, dia sibuk protes pada semua anggota Orde. Mulai dari Sirius, lalu pada Remus –yang kini menjadi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam tetap di Hogwarts-, sampai pada Dumbledore sendiri selaku pimpinan Orde. Tapi jawaban mereka selalu sama,

'Apa jadinya kalau kau selalu ada dalam lingkungan menyenangkan dan lupa kalau kau punya 'misi penting'?'

Harry sempat merasa dibohongi dan dibodohi, tapi akhirnya dia menerima kalau putusan Orde itu tak salah. Setiap ejekan dan hinaan yang pernah dilontarkan Draco padanya, membuat Harry jadi sedikit lebih 'kebal' terhadap tekanan di sekelilingnya.

Hidup dengan diburu oleh penyihir gelap paling keji membuat Harry –yang biar bagaimanapun tetap seorang anak berusia belasan tahun- frustasi, dan pertengkarannya dengan Draco ternyata –baru dia sadari- menjadi pelepas stress yang bagus sekali.

Dan sebulan setelah peperangan usai dan kedamaian kembali pada dunia sihir, mendadak Draco membuat gempar seisi Hogwarts dengan cara memproklamirkan perasaannya pada Harry, di dalam aula besar yang penuh oleh semua penghuni kastil Hogwarts yang sedang menikmati sarapan. Tubuh Harry pun beku seperti terkena mantra _Petrificus Totalus_. Dia pun membisu di tengah heningnya aula besar itu, plus para hantu yang juga diam tak bergerak.

Akhirnya Harry hanya bisa bilang, "... kita... berteman saja dulu." Tapi akibat ucapannya itu, sampai upacara penutupan tahun ajaran, mereka menjadi topik paling panas di Hogwarts.

Bahkan Dumbledore menyelipkan kiasan dalam pidato tahunannya, "... dan dengan berakhirnya riwayat Voldemort, ku harap dunia mulai membuka diri pada cinta dan keindahan yang akan dibawa olehnya."

Sukses membuat Harry ingin menenggelamkan diri di Danau dan berteman dengan para mermaid saja daripada mendapati dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian terus...

"Puas melamun?"

Harry tersadar dan dia sudah tak melihat Draco di depannya lagi, pemuda pirang itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kompartemen yang terbuka, persis di samping troli makan siang yang menjadi favorit anak-anak Hogwarts.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Draco.

Harry berdiri dan memandang isi troli itu, "coklat kodok dua dan permen labu," Harry merogoh sakunya tapi Draco terlanjur membayar sebelum Harry sempat mengeluarkan uangnya, "thanks," kata Harry singkat dan kembali duduk.

Draco menutup pintu kompartemen itu, "kau koleksi kartunya?"

"Begitulah. Kadang saling tukar dengan yang lain," Harry membuka wadah coklat itu, "ah... Dumbledore lagi. Aku punya dua lusin kartunya."

.

Perjalanan berlanjut. Draco keluar dari kompartemen dan berkeliling bersama prefek lain untuk memastikan para murid sudah berganti pakaian dengan seragam karena sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di Hogsmeade.

Harry pun sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Terlihat sangat rapi dan baru. Sirius memaksanya membeli seluruh perlengkapan sekolahnya dan memastikan sendiri kalau Harry mendapat barang dengan kualitas nomor satu. Katanya sebagai ganti belasan tahun yang hilang di antara mereka.

Hogwarts Express pun akhirnya berhenti dan kali ini Harry benar-benar tidak bisa bersama Draco karena dia bertugas memastikan para murid kelas satu naik perahu menuju ke kastil Hogwarts. Yang berarti para prefek akan tiba paling lama.

"Hai Harry, sehat-sehat kau?"

Harry memandang sosok besar di depannya itu, Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper Hogwarts yang merupakan teman yang sangat menyenangkan, "tak pernah lebih baik," dia pun memeluk sekilas sahabat sekaligus guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib itu.

"Sampai ketemu di aula besar, Harry," Hagrid melambai pada Harry yang sudah terseret arus anak-anak yang menuju ke arah berlawanan dengan kelas satu.

Seperti biasa, kereta yang ditarik Thestral sudah menunggu para siswa. Harry sudah terbiasa melihat sosok kuda itu, bersayap dan tubuhnya nyaris hanya merupakan tulang dan kulit saja.

Harry satu kereta dengan teman-temannya di Gryffindor dan kali ini dia benar-benar tidak mau ambil peduli pada apapun yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya itu.

.

Di aula besar, anak-anak kelas satu menunggu dengan gelisah sebelum nama mereka dipanggil untuk memakai Topi Seleksi yang akan menentukan di asrama mana mereka kan menjalani tujuh tahun pendidikan sihir mereka. Harry –yang duduk diapit oleh Hermione dan Ron- memandang sama penasarannya dengan yang lain. Saat-saat seleksi adalah bagian yang paling ditunggu setiap tahunnya.

Rutinitas tahunan biasa, usai seleksi, semua akan mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah, lalu kemudian dilanjutkan dengan santap malam yang luar biasa enak. Harry yakin kalau tahun ini akan jadi tahun yang paling menyenangkan untuknya. Paling tidak, sekarang tak ada lagi yang menginginkan kematiannya.

Selesai upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran, para prefek mengantar para murid baru asrama mereka sampai ke menara. Setelah mengucapkan 'sampai nanti' pada Ron dan Hermione, Harry pun duluan ke menara Gryffindor bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

.

"Belum ada kemajuan juga selama musim panas, Harry?" tanya Ron, tanpa sungkan tersenyum lebar saat dia masuk ke kamar asrama di menara Gryffindor dan melihat Harry sendirian di dalam sambil menata bajunya.

Harry memandang Ron dengan pandanganya yang paling sadis.

Ron tertawa melihat wajah Harry, "ayolah _mate_, untuk kali ini aku salut dengan mal... er— Draco. Dia berani memintamu jadi kekasihnya di Aula Besar yang lagi penuh seperti itu. Kalau bukan nekad, berarti dia benar-benar serius padamu."

"Serius apanya?" Harry melepas jubah seragamnya dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama.

Ron duduk di tempat tidurnya, "jelas saja dia serius. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan mempertaruhkan nama keluarganya dengan perbuatan seperti itu."

Mendengar kata-kata Ron. Harry menghela nafas panjang dan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, "... kau ini. Padahal dulu kan kau benci banget sama Draco. Kenapa sekarang mendadak kau jadi seperti mendukungnya begitu, sih?"

Si Weasley berambut merah itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "_well_... kau tahu sendirilah alasannya apa. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya, Harry... setelah tahu apa yang dilakukan keluarga Malfoy selama ini."

Harry memandang sahabat karibnya itu, "kau salah makan, ya? Kok mendadak jadi dewasa seperti Hermione begitu? Atau jangan-jangan kau orang lain yang minum Ramuan Polyjuice?"

"Sialan, kau!" Ron melempar bantal pada Harry yang tertawa, "Lalu— bagaimana tanggapan dari Malfoy senior?" tanya Ron, "katanya kau sempat menginap di Malfoy Manor selama dua hari?" Ron dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Harry mulai bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Mendadak muka Harry terasa panas, teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Tidak seperti dugaan Harry, kedua Malfoy senior itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan fakta kalau putra tunggal mereka, penerus nama Malfoy, jatuh cinta pada Harry. Dan selama dua hari di Malfoy Manor, ingatan Harry tentang keluarga Malfoy yang arogan dan memandang rendah orang lain itu pun langsung terhapuskan. Lucius sebenarnya adalah pria yang enak diajak bicara, selera humornya juga bagus. Dan Narcissa, dia lembut dan sangat menyayangi Harry, sama seperti Mrs Weasley, bahkan mereka berdua cenderung memanjakannya. Katanya sih sebagai ganti perbuatan mereka selama ini.

Draco sendiri... menurut Harry, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok Malfoy muda itu. Kalimat-kalimat sindiran dan kata-kata kasar tak lagi terdengar, digantikan kata-kata yang halus, kadang menggodanya. Perilaku Draco juga berubah total, yang dulu dilihat Harry hanyalah sosok anak bangsawan yang manja dan selalu mencari perhatian, tapi ternyata Draco adalah seorang bangsawan muda sejati. Harry sampai berpikir, andai nanti dia menerima perasaan Draco, apa dia pantas bersanding dengan Pangeran Slytherin itu?

"Kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Apa tanggal pernikahanmu sudah di tetapkan?"

Suara Ron membuat kesadaran Harry kembali dan dia langsung melompat bangun untuk menyerang temannya itu dengan lemparan bantal ala Chaser. Perang bantal pun terjadi dan makin seru saat Neville, Dean dan Seamus bergabung...

.

Keesokan harinya, Harry bersama Ron dan Hermione menuju ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Setelah perang, tahun ajaran kemarin berakhir dengan kekacauan. Para guru bahkan tidak sempat memberikan tugas liburan musim panas untuk para muridnya. Makanya hari ini, tidak seperti tahun ajaran sebelumnya, wajah murid-murid sangat bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran pertama mereka, karena tak ada yang takut dimarahi atau dikenai detensi gara-gara belum menyelesaikan tugas liburan.

Saat masuk Aula Besar, Harry melihat Remus sedang berbincang dengan Severus di meja guru. Saat dua orang yang turut ambil posisi dalam perang kemarin dulu itu memandangnya, Harry pun refleks menganggukkan kepala.

"Good morning, Harry."

Tangan Harry langsung menutupi telinganya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal, dia pun langsung berbalik dan mendapati Draco berdiri di belakangnya, sambil tersenyum.

"Bisa tidak sih bicara biasa saja! Tidak usah dekat-dekat telingaku!" protes Harry.

Hermione dan Ron, sambil tertawa pelan, meninggalkan Harry dan Draco di depan pintu Aula Besar.

"Teman-temanmu itu pengertian sekali, ya?" kata Draco, mengacuhkan protes Harry barusan, "kau mau sarapan? Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Lagi-lagi Harry mematung. Well... sekarang bukan hal aneh kalau di Aula Besar sudah tidak ada lagi pembagian meja kecuali pada acara awal dan akhir tahun ajaran. Sejak perang berakhir, keempat asrama sudah menjadi satu keutuhan. Bahkan Slytherin. Jadi... mau duduk dimana saja, silahkan.

Lalu Draco, mendahului Harry, duduk di meja Gryffindor dekat dengan Ron dan Hermione juga teman-teman Harry yang lain. Harry sendiri, mau tidak mau duduk di sana dan membalik piring di meja, mencoba mengacuhkan bisik-bisik dan tawa yang terdengar saat dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Draco.

Selesai sarapan, semua murid langsung keluar dari Aula Besar untuk menuju kelas pertama mereka. Hari ini, kelas enam Gryffindor akan mengikuti kelas Transfigurasi bersama Slytherin. Itu artinya... Harry akan 'diumpankan' lagi oleh teman-temannya pada Draco. Dan benar saja, saat masuk ke kelas Profesor McGonagall itu, Harry terpaksa harus duduk berduaan dengan Draco karena bangku yang lain sudah ditempati semua. Bahkan Ron dan Hermione dengan sepenuh hati berusaha mendekatkan Harry pada Draco. sangat mengherankan, kenapa dua sahabatnya itu mendadak jadi memihak Draco, sih? Benar-benar tidak habis pikir Harry dibuatnya.

Karena tak ada pilihan lain, Harry pun duduk bersama Draco di baris kedua. Dia segera mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya karena Profesor McGonagall sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan siap memulai pelajaran.

Namun yang terjadi lima menit setelahnya adalah... Harry sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Matanya selalu memandang ke arah lain... yaitu Draco.

"_Sial! Kenapa aku selalu memandangnya?"_ ingin rasanya Harry membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, tapi dia tidak mau Profesor McGonagall memaksanya ke Hospital Wing karena takut dia kena gangguan jiwa.

Meski batin Harry sudah nelangsa seperti itu, tetap saja matanya sesekali melirik sosok Slytherin di sebelahnya. Dekat begini, Harry baru menyadari kalau rambut Draco sangat terawat. Dari jauh juga terlihat, hanya saja dari jarak segini, Harry bisa melihat helai halus rambut pirang itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada jemari Draco yang memegang pena bulu dan mencatat di perkamen. Tulisannya rapi, tidak asal seperi Harry. Yang terpenting... jemari Draco sangat lentik dan tampak sangat halus.

"_Aku benar-benar sakit parah!"_ Harry mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi isi kepalanya tetap saja dipenuhi oleh sosok Draco Malfoy...

oOo

OoOoO

oOo

Bulan telah berganti dan suasana di Hogwarts tetap saja sama seperti biasanya. Setelah liburan natal dan tahun baru, semua siswa kembali ke Hogwarts untuk melanjutkan sekolah mereka. Sama halnya dengan Draco yang sekarang sudah kembali ke kamarnya di asrama Slytherin. Dia berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk tidur sebelum teman sekamarnya yang lain kembali. Sejak perang berakhir, Draco menjauhkan diri dari Crabbe dan Goyle, karena dia sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan dua idiot tukang makan itu. Dan sekarang dia malah jadi akrab dengan Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott, entah kenapa, mungkin karena saat jati diri keluarga Malfoy terungkap sebagai 'pengkhianat' sang Pangeran Kegelapan, hanya dua orang itu saja yang tetap bersikap biasa di angkatan Draco yang kini rata-rata mengucilkannya.

Draco cukup kaget saat Theo bicara padanya dan malah berterima kasih telah menjebloskan ayahnya ke dalam Azkaban, karena Nott senior itu -menurut Theo- sama sekali tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang ayah. Kalau Blaise... sejak dulu Draco tahu kalau si Zabini itu ada di pihak netral. Dia tidak berusaha melibatkan diri lebih jauh dalam satu pihak, jadi Draco juga enjoy saja dengan dua teman barunya ini.

Terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan yang macam-macam, Draco pun membiarkan tubuh dan otaknya beristirahat. Saat seperti ini, hanya satu permintaannya, semoga malam ini pun dia bisa memimpikan Harry...

.

Esok paginya, jadwal harian Draco yang baru, dia mendekati Harry yang ada tak jauh di depannya, tepat di depan pintu masuk Aula Besar, lalu dia sedikit merendahkan kepalanya dan menyapa pujaan hatinya itu.

"_Good morning_, Harry."

Senang dengan reaksi Harry yang seperti biasa, wajah sampai telinga merah padam, Draco pun tersenyum melihat wajah Harry yang seperti itu memandang galak padanya.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak menyapaku dengan biasa saja, Draco?"

"Karena kau spesial, Harry."

Sekali lagi wajah Harry berubah merah. Saat itu Draco mendengar suara cekikikan Hermione dari samping Harry.

"Kalau sampai Harry pingsan gara-gara marah dan malu, kau harus membawanya sendiri ke Hospital Wing, Draco." kata Hermione.

"Dengan senang hati, Miss Granger. Aku akan pastikan temanmu yang ini mendapat perawatan terbaik," kata Draco yang mengikuti Harry masuk ke Aula Besar, lalu dengan santainya duduk di sebelah pemuda berkaca mata itu.

Meja Gryffindor kini menjadi meja tetap Draco, dia betah di sana karena anak-anak Gryffindor jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada Slytherin. Kadang Blaise dan Theo juga bergabung, tapi dua mahkluk itu lebih sering menyendiri di ujung meja Slytherin, membangun dunia mereka sendiri yang terpisah dari keramaian...

Kelas ramuan adalah yang pertama di hari ini. Untung saja jadwal Slytherin bersamaan dengan Gryffindor, jadi Draco bisa duduk bersama Harry lagi. sebenarnya Draco tak menyangka kalau ungkapan hatinya pada si selebritis Gryffindor itu bisa diterima bahkan didukung oleh anak Gryffindor lain. Setiap kali kelas bersama, Draco pasti sudah disiapkan tempat khusus di sebelah Harry. Meski pertama, Draco tahu Harry masih merasa canggung, tapi sekarang si Anak-Yang-Menang itu sudah santai saja berada di dekatnya. Apa ini pertanda kalau Draco boleh berharap perasaannya akan diterima Harry suatu saat nanti?

Sepanjang pelajaran, Draco benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada ramuannya. Kalau sampai salah sedikit saja, entah detensi macam apa yang akan Severus berikan padanya. Pria berambut hitam berminyak itu sekarang pasti tidak segan memberi detensi pada anak Slytherin karena 'misi'nya selama perang sudah selesai.

Tapi sepertinya pikiran Draco segera terpecah saat melihat tangan Harry melintas di depannya untuk mengambil pisau perak yang ada di dekat alas untuk memotong bahan-bahan ramuan. Tanpa bisa dicegah, mata Draco mengikuti gerak tangan Harry yang kembali berkutat dengan bahan-bahan yang harus dia potong dengan teliti. Draco terpaksa harus menelan ludah paksa saat melihat leher Harry yang terekspos karena pemuda itu membungkuk dan memotong dengan ekstra hati-hati.

"Ku harap kau segera kembali pada pekerjaanmu, Mr Malfoy. Atau malam ini kau harus bekerja suka rela membersihkan kuali di sini."

Suara dingin dari sang Profesor pengajar membuat otak Draco kembali bekerja dengan normal dan dia pun kembali memotong bahan-bahan di depannya. Dia juga sepenuh hati mengacuhkan suara tawa pelan yang mendengung dalam kelas itu.

.

Waktu bergulir mencairkan salju di sekitar Hogwarts, membangunkan kembali pepohonan dan rerumputan yang tertidur selama musim dingin. Matahari pun membagi sinar hangatnya untuk menandakan kalau musim semi sudah tiba. Tapi rupanya musim semi bukan musim yang baik bagi para siswa Hogwarts, karena itu artinya, musim ujian sudah mendekat. Hanya ada waktu kurang dari tiga bulan sebelum ujian akhir dilaksanakan.

Draco sering melihat Hermione menghabiskan jam-jam istirahat atau waktu luangnya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan atau berburu para Profesor untuk mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dia temukan. Kadang Hermione juga sering berdiskusi dengan Draco kalau kebetulan mereka bertemu di perpustakaan.

Namun setelah diskusi pelajaran, Draco lebih sering bertanya pada Hermione tentang Harry. Tentang apa saja yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Untunglah Hermione ada di garis depan para pendukung perasaan Draco pada Harry, jadi dia mau menceritakan semua yang ingin diketahui oleh Draco. Hari ini... Hermione membawa kabar baik untuk Draco yang membuatnya membelalakkan matanya penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Kau serius, Hermione?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum lebar, "kau bisa tanyakan itu pada Ron. Dan ini bukan yang pertama. Sudah dua kali."

Draco bersandar di kursinya, masih tidak percaya pada apa yang diceritakan Hermione, kalau... kalau Harry memimpikannya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang. Kemarin malam saat kami mengerjakan essay, Harry tertidur. Tapi karena essaynya sudah selesai, aku membiarkannya saja. eh— tahu-tahu dia menyebut namamu. Ron hampir terjungkal dari kursinya saat itu dan tertawa keras-keras.

Ada raung liar di hati Draco saat mendengar penegasan Hermione itu.

"Kau harus bertindak sedikit lebih agresif lagi, Draco. kalau tidak, Harry bisa lepas loh."

Draco memandang gadis di depannya itu, "... Kenapa kau mendukung sekali? Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengubah sobatmu itu jadi seorang gay?"

Senyum sekali lagi tampak di wajah Hermione saat itu, "asal Harry bahagia, Draco. dia layak mendapatkan itu. Dan aku tahu kau orang yang tepat yang bisa menjaganya dan memberinya cinta yang pantas untuknya. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini padanya, adalah perhatianmu yang kau sembunyikan dengan rapat. Mr Weasley sudah menjelaskan padaku, juga Ron, tentang semua 'misi' yang diemban keluargamu. Menjadi mata-mata bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan kau melakukan semua itu sejak kau kecil demi Harry," Hermione meraih tangan Draco dan meremasnya lembut,

"menurutku, tak ada orang yang bisa menyamai perhatianmu pada Harry. Aku pun akan tenang kalau kau yang ada di sampingnya dan menjaganya, seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan."

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu kalau begitu," kata Draco.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani," Hermione melepaskan tangan Draco, "kalau sampai Harry terluka karenamu, aku sendiri yang akan memberi hukuman padamu!"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa pelan supaya tidak diusir dari perpustakaan.

.

"Sepertinya mood-mu sedang baik sekali hari ini, Draco."

Malfoy muda itu menoleh pada Theo di tempat tidur yang ada di sebelahnya, "ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan hari ini," kata Draco.

Theo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "wajahmu mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan kau mau 'menyerang' Harry dengan frontal, ya?"

"Hh— memangnya kau dan Blaise? Aku tidak akan menggunakan cara kasar," Draco memakai jaketnya, "itu bukan gaya seorang Malfoy."

"Tetap saja menyebalkan, kau ini."

Tak menanggapi, Draco mengambil dompetnya dan menyelipkannya di saku belakang celana panjang hitamnya, "aku mau pergi. Kau tidak ke Hogsmeade?"

"Nanti saja. Agak sedikit siang."

"_Oh well_— aku duluan," dan Draco pun meninggalkan asrama Slytherin dan menuju ke halaman samping di mana dia sudah ada janji dengan Harry untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade sama-sama. Terima kasih untuk Ron dan Hermione yang sudah merencanakan ini semua, jadi Draco punya kesempatan berjalan berdua dengan Harry.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, Draco sampai nyaris lupa bernafas saat melihat penampilan Harry. Dia jarang sekali melihat pemuda itu memakai pakaian kasual. Paling hanya seragam sekolah saja. Dulu pun Harry tak punya pakaian yang layak dan rata-rata ukurannya terlalu besar untuk badannya yang kurus. Draco sudah tahu semua kehidupan Harry bersama keluarga bibinya yang muggle itu, dan kini Draco benar-benar bersyukur Sirius Black telah mengambil hak asuh Harry secara penuh sehingga sekarang dia bisa hidup dengan layak.

"Lama sekali!" Harry memandang Draco dengan sebal, "apa kau harus membongkar semua isi lemari pakaianmu sebelum pergi ke Hogsmeade?"

Dengan santai Draco menghampiri pemuda berkacamata itu, "biasanya sih tidak. Tapi hari ini kan spesial karena aku akan pergi denganmu."

Sukses membuat Harry terdiam tanpa suara, Draco pun menyeret Harry ke kereta dan menuju ke Hogsmeade. Sampai di desa kecil itu, Draco mengikuti Harry menuju ke Honeydukes untuk membeli stok makanan manis mereka. setelah memenuhi kantong dan mengurangi isi dompet, mereka refreshing ke Zonko, yang sekarang bekerja sama dengan toko milik si kembar Weasley di Diagon Alley.

Saat tiba waktunya makan siang, Draco mengajak Harry ke Three Broomsticks, tempat favorit sebagian besar murid. Di sana, tanpa disangka mereka bertemu dengan Sirius dan juga Lupin. Harry sudah pasti langsung menghampiri kedua orang itu, Draco mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hai Sirius, Remus," sapa Harry, "kenapa kau tidak bilang mau ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Harry pada walinya.

"Masa iya kalau mau kencan saja aku harus pamit padamu?" kata Sirius seraya tersenyum lebar.

Draco berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat wajah guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Halo, Draco. Kau tampak sehat," sapa Sirius.

Balasan dari sapaan itu hanyalah anggukan kepala sekedarnya. Sebenarnya bete juga kalau nanti Harry minta supaya mereka makannya bergabung saja dengan dua orang dewasa itu.

Agaknya raut wajah Draco terbaca oleh Sirius, terbukti dengan berdirinya pria itu dan menyeret Draco sedikit menjauh dari meja tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, _Little Dragon_?"

Draco memutar bola matanya, "sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" protesnya.

Sirius malah tersenyum, "tidak penting aku panggil kau apa. Aku penasaran, kalian jalan berdua saja di Hogsmeade, apa artinya ini kemajuan?"

"... Antara iya dan tidak. Ini juga karena bantuan Hermione dan Ron, kalau tidak, mana mau Harry berjalan berdua saja denganku," kata Draco.

"Hmm..." Sirius melipat tangannya di dada, "aku rasa tidak sepenuhnya begitu. Harry tidak mungkin mau berjalan berdua saja kalau dia tidak merasa nyaman dengan orang itu. dan kau tahu, rasa nyaman itu jalan masuk menuju ke perasaan yang lebih dalam lagi. Sama seperti aku dan Remus dulu."

"Aku tidak berniat mendengar kisah cintamu dulu, Padfoot," Draco mendengus.

"Hei— bisa jadi bahan masukan yang bagus, tahu. Dan sejak kapan kau panggil aku Padfoot?"

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Sirius untuk menghampiri Harry yang sekarang malah sudah duduk dan asik mengobrol dengan Remus, "kau mau makan sekarang atau nanti?" tanya Draco.

"Sekarang saja, sekalian bareng dengan Sirius dan Remus."

Menghela nafas pasrah, akhirnya Draco ikut duduk di sana dan saat Sirius bergabung barulah mereka memesan makanan. Meski sebal karena harus makan bersama Sirius dan Remus yang berarti mengurangi waktunya berduaan dengan Harry, jujur Draco merasa senang melihat wajah Harry yang tampak bahagia bersama dua orang yang mengisi kekosongan di hatinya akan perhatian yang tulus dari orang dewasa... mengisi kekosongan tempat atas sosok kedua orang tuanya.

.

Hari sudah sore saat Harry dan Draco memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Sirius dan Remus mengantar sampai ke stasiun dimana kereta-kereta Thestral sudah menunggu. Remus bilang dia akan kembali ke kastil nanti, sebelum makan malam. Jadilah— hanya Draco dan Harry yang menaiki kereta itu. Setidaknya ini menjadi penutup yang sempurna hari ini. Apalagi Harry sepertinya kelelahan karena seharian berkeliling di Hogsmeade jadi saat perjalanan dengan kereta, dia pun tertidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Draco.

Bukan maksud hati mengambil kesempatan, tapi Draco tidak mau Harry terbangun gara-gara guncangan kereta, jadi Draco pun memeluk pundak Harry dan menyamankan posisi tidur pemuda itu.

Saat itu, kata-kata Sirius terngiang lagi dan membuat Draco berpikir, _"apa benar Harry merasa nyaman berada dekat denganku?" _Draco memandang wajah tidur Harry yang tampak begitu polos, seperti anak kecil, _"apa ini tandanya aku boleh lebih berharap lagi kalau suatu saat nanti, Harry akan menerima perasaanku?_

Draco berharap semoga perjalanan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir...

oOo

OoOoO

oOo

"Harry!" Hermione menepukkan tangannya di depan wajah sobatnya yang dari tadi melamun.

Lamunan Harry buyar seketika dan kembali memandang kedua temannya itu, "apa?"

Hermione dan Ron menghela nafas, "Harry, _mate_, kau sadar tidak sih kalau kau belum selesai mengerjakan essay Ramuanmu?"

"Hah?" Harry memandang perkamennya yang masih separuh kosong.

"Harry... ini essay yang penting. Profesor Snape bisa tidak meluluskanmu di ramuan kalau kau mengerjakannya sembarangan," kata Hermione, "kau harus konsentrasi, Harry! Ujian sudah di depan mata."

Harry mengangguk, "sorry... aku sedang banyak pikiran," katanya lirih.

"Tentang Draco?" tebak Ron seketika dan membuat mata Harry membulat sempurna. Ron nyaris saja tertawa saat melihat ada rona merah di pipi sibat karibnya itu, "_well, mate_... kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padanya? Kau sekarang menyukai dia, kan?"

"K-kau ini bicara apa, Ron?" Harry buru-buru membuka buku Ramuannya tapi Hermione segera menutup buku itu lagi.

"Kau tidak usah berbohong pada kami, Harry. Kami sudah terlalu mengenalmu," ujar Hermione pelan, "akuilah kalau semua perhatian Draco akhirnya menggerakkan hatimu, kan?"

Ingatan Harry kembali berkelana pada momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Draco. Perjalanan ke Hogsmeade berdua menjadi awal kedekatan mereka. Sejak saat itu, tiap akhir pekan, Draco selalu menemani Harry ke Honeydukes dan makan siang di Three Broomsticks. Mereka jadi sering mengobrol, dan Harry terkejut mendapati bergitu banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui tentang Malfoy muda itu. Di saat hujan, Draco tak peduli pada badannya sendiri dan melepaskan jaket atau jubahnya untuk Harry supaya dia tidak kebasahan, meski keesokan harinya Draco pasti terkena flu. Atau saat pertandingan Quidditch antara Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor dimana Harry mematahkan kakinya akibat terjangan Bludger, Draco yang menemani Harry di Hospital Wing sampai kondisinya pulih lagi.

Apa yang dikatakan Hermione benar adanya, kini— Harry mulai memendam perasaan khusus pada Draco.

Hermione tersenyum melihat raut wajah Harry yang benar-benar mudah untuk dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka, "semakin kau pendam akan semakin sakit jadinya, Harry. Lebih baik kau ungkapkan semua."

Harry mendesah, "memangnya kalian pikir mudah? Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba mendatangi Draco dan bilang kalau aku..." Harry menelan ludah, "kalau aku... aku suka padanya."

"Ku yakinkan kau kalau si Malfoy itu pasti tidak akan sungkan untuk memelukmu di depan seisi sekolah saking senangnya dia," kata Ron enteng, "lagipula selama ini memang dia mengincarmu, kan? Jadi dia pasti tidak akan keberatan menerima pernyataan cintamu."

Harry merebahkan separuh badannya di meja tempat mereka biasa belajar di ruang rekreasi. Sedikit heran Harry pada teman-temannya, kenapa keduanya bisa membicarakan masalah perasaannya dengan Draco sama entengnya dengan membicarakan masalah cinta yang err... wajar...

"Ayolah, Harry. Masa orang yang mengalahkan Voldemort tidak berani jujur pada perasaannya sendiri?" Ron meletakkan pena bulunya, "nanti Draco keburu bosan menunggumu, mate."

Harry langsung menegakkan badannya, ada sirat panik di matanya. Kali ini baik Ron maupun Hermione sama-sama tertawa. Mereka berdua pun serempak berdiri dari duduknya dan menyeret Harry keluar dari asrama Gryffindor.

"Pergi cari Draco! Aku rasa dia ada di perpustakaan," kata Hermione.

"Kami akan berjaga di pintu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk sebelum kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri!" kata Ron, menepuk punggung Harry sekencang yang dia bisa.

Kalah oleh paksaan kedua temannya, akhirnya Harry pun melangkah pergi menjauh dari asrama Gryffindor diiringi gelengan kepala dari kedua sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Masalah begini saja bikin repot," kata Ron, "dia memang sedikit lambat kalau menyangkut dirinya sendiri."

"_Yeah_... itulah Harry," Hermione mengangkat bahunya, "ayo— kita masuk! Essaymu masih kurang lima senti lagi."

Dan Ron pun mengikuti Hermione kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

.

Sementara itu Harry berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan. Jam segini gudang ilmu pengetahuan itu sudah sepi meski masih buka sampai dua jam ke depan. Perlahan Harry masuk dalam perpustakaan yang lengang itu dan mencari sosok Draco. Entah sudah berapa rak dia lalui, tapi Harry tidak menemukan sosok Slytherin yang dia cari. Hingga akhirnya dia tiba di ujung ruangan besar itu dan menemukan sosok Draco yang tertidur sambil bersandar di kursinya. Sinar bulan yang temaram menimpa sosok Draco dan membuat Harry sejenak lupa cara untuk bernafas.

Rambut pirang Draco seolah bercahaya terkena sentuhan cahaya bulan yang lembut, dia tampak seperti peri dalam dongeng muggle yang dulu pernah sekali Harry baca. Ditambah lagi saat ini dia tidak berpakaian rapi seperti biasanya, dasi yang selalu terikat rapi kini sedikit longgar, dua kancing teratas seragamnya terbuka dan menampakkan leher Draco yang jenjang. Yang paling membuat Harry makin goyah adalah rambut Draco yang kini sedikit berantakan, tidak lagi tersisir rapi sempurna.

Kaki Harry melangkah sendiri mendekati Draco. Pandangannya tak lepas dari si pemuda yang perlahan tapi pasti menyeret dan mengikat hatinya erat hingga Harry tak bisa lagi melarikan diri. Pesona dan ketulusan Draco telah meluluhkan kekeraskepalaan Harry.

Kini Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, memandang pemuda tampan itu. Sekali lagi terbersit rasa tidak percaya diri di hati Harry... Apa dia pantas bersama dengan sosok yang begini sempurna?

Tak begitu lama, Draco pun mulai terbangun. Nafas Harry tercekat memandang kilau bola mata Draco yang keabuan itu. Detak jantungnya seolah menggema di ruang perpustakaan yang nyaris tidak berpenghuni itu.

"Harry?" Draco menyibak poninya yang panjang dengan jemari, membuat helai halus itu terlihat lebih berantakan, tapi juga... lebih menarik, "sedang apa kau disini?" Draco melirik jam tangannya, "sebentar lagi jam malam..." dia pun duduk tegak di kursinya.

Mendadak lidah Harry terasa kelu, padahal sepanjang jalan tadi dia sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Draco.

"Hei! Aku bicara denganmu, bukan dengan dinding," kata Draco.

Harry menelan ludah paksa, sekali lagi membulatkan niat dan meneguhkan hati untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Draco, "er— aku kemari... untuk bicara denganmu."

Tak memutus ucapan Harry, Draco memandang pemuda berambut hitam awut-awutan itu, memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

Melihat Draco menunggunya, Harry pun tak mau menundanya lagi, "err... sebenarnya aku..."

Seketika apa yang akan diucapkan Harry hilang di ujung lidahnya saat tangan Draco menangkup di wajahnya. Harry tertegun melihat wajah Draco yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tak perlu kau ucapkan, Harry..." kata Draco lirih, nyaris berbisik, "aku mengerti..."

Harry tak sanggup menggerakkan seujung jari pun saat wajah Draco mendekat padanya dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Terasa seperti ada yang meminumkannya ramuan Pepper Up hingga tubuh Harry terasa panas, namun setelahnya dia merasa sangat rileks begitu kedua tangan Draco memeluknya erat.

Perlahan, Harry pun memeluk pinggang Draco dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu melepaskan kacamatanya. Sentuhan yang semula hanya berupa kecupan yang sedikit canggung, dengan cepat berubah menjadi ciuman yang saling menuntut. Harry tak mempu menolak saat Draco memperdalam ciumannya, otak Harry sudah lumpuh dan hanya berpegang pada insting yang sedari tadi berteriak kalau dia memang menginginkan hal ini...

Tak terhitung lagi laju waktu yang telah mereka lewati, Harry akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan diri dari Draco karena menjerit meminta kebutuhan udara yang semenjak tadi terlupakan. Harry langsung menunduk begitu Draco melepaskannya, wajahnya terasa panas, dia tidak tahu harus memasang muka yang bagaimana kalau memandang Draco.

Sekali lagi Harry merasakan telapak tangan Draco di sisi wajahnya, perlahan mengangkat dagunya hingga mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kau tahu Harry... satu hal dari dirimu yang paling membuatku kesulitan menahan akal sehatku?" Draco memandang lekat pada kedua mata Harry yang hijau cemerlang, _"My Slytherin's Eyes..."_

Kecupan di pipi membuat wajah Harry seperti terbakar rasanya. Lagi-lagi dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Sepertinya kita sudah melewati jam malam."

Barulah otak Harry mulai bekerja lagi, "mm... kalau begitu kita harus kembali ke asrama. Kalau tidak nanti Filch bisa menangkap kita dan kita kena detensi, bisa-bisa tidak ikut ujian gara-gara..." racauan Harry terhenti ketika bibir Draco kembali menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

"Kau seperti orang mabuk saja," Draco memakaikan lagi kacamata Harry, "kalau kau takut tertangkap Filch, aku mau kok menemanimu semalaman di sini. Asal kau tahu saja, banyak tempat di perpustakaan yang terlewat tiap kali Madam Pince patroli mencari murid-murid yang masih ada di sini. Bagaimana?"

Belum mau melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi, Harry pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku... kembali saja ke asrama."

Dan dia lega karena Draco sepertinya mengerti. Maka malam itu dia pun berpisah dengan Draco di depan perpustakaan. Rasa lega memenuhi hati Harry saat dia melangkah kembali ke asrama Gryffindor. Ternyata desakan Hermione dan Ron sangat berguna, himpitan di dadanya kini sudah hilang dan sekarang langkahnya terasa seperti di awang-awang.

Malam ini... dia pasti mimpi indah.

oOo

OoOoO

oOo

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Draco. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah perjuangan cinta selama hampir setahun, akhirnya Harry menerimanya juga. Tak sia-sia Draco jadi rajin berkirim surat dengan Sirius, yang tidak dia sangka, memberinya banyak sekali masukan untuk melancarkan 'serangan' pada Harry dengan cara halus dan tidak norak.

Kini, setelah ujian selesai, siswa kelas enam punya banyak waktu kosong sebelum akhir tahun ajaran berakhir. Dan Draco berniat untuk melangkah maju lagi dalam hubungannya dengan Harry. Memang— saat ini hubungannya dan Harry sudah resmi dan –pastinya- sudah tersiar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi Draco ingin sekali menjadikan Harry sebagai miliknya. Utuh. Jiwa dan raga. Draco ingin mengikat Harry agar pemuda itu tidak terlepas dari tangannya. Draco tahu Harry masih takut, masih sedikit ragu, tapi Draco bisa gila kalau harus terus menunggu seperti ini. Jadi— malam ini dia akan mencoba lagi, dan kalau Harry masih menolak, berarti Draco harus bersabar... lagi.

.

"_Sial... apa aku harus membuatnya mabuk dengan firewishkey dulu, ya?"_ batin Draco yang beberapa hari terakhir ini tidak hentinya memikirkan hal-hal gila demi untuk mendapatkan kekasih hatinya secara utuh, "_atau... aku beri beberapa tetes Love Potion di jus labunya?"_

Sedang asik berpikir tentang strategi mendapatkan Harry, mendadak Draco dikejutkan dengan datangnya seekor burung hantu seputih salju dan langsung mendarat dengan santainya di pundak Draco.

"Ini kan Hedwig, punya Harry. Kenapa kesini? Ga mungkin kan kalau nyasar?" Draco lalu mengambil perkamen yang ada di paruh burung betina itu, saat membukanya, dia mendapati tulisan Harry yang sedikit berantakan.

"_Aku tunggu di koridor lantai tujuh dekat dengan permadani dinding Barnabas the Barmy. Sekarang."_

"Thanks, Hedwig. Besok aku akan membawakanmu banyak sekali Owl's Treats kalau misiku malam ini sukses," dan setelah itu, Hedwig ber-uhu pelan sebelum terbang meninggalkan Draco. Setelah itu Draco pun meninggalkan koridor kosong tempatnya melamun sedari tadi.

Dia memandang jam tangannya, "sudah hampir jam malam... Apa maunya dia bertemu denganku sekarang? Apa mungkin..."

.

Dengan pikiran yang makin berterbangan dengan liar, Draco pun menuju ke tempat yang dikatakan oleh Harry dalam pesan singkatnya tadi. Di sana dia terkejut mendapati sebuah pintu besi besar dan berukir, padahal dia yakin kalau di koridor ini tidak ada ruangan apapun. Beberapa detik setelahnya, barulah Draco sadar kalau ini adalah Kamar Kebutuhan yang hanya muncul apabila ada orang yang membutuhkannya. Maka Draco pun membuka pintu besi itu...

Apa yang dia lihat di dalam kamar itu sungguh mengejutkan. Kini dia berada di sebuah ruangan luas dengan dekorasi bercampur antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Puluhan lilin melayang di sekeliling ruangan itu, membuat suasana tampak remang. Menggoda. Terlebih lagi dengan adanya sebuah tempat tidur king size dengan kelambu sutra yang lembut. Lalu di tengah ruangan itu, ada sosok Harry yang berdiri di depan sebuah meja kecil dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun berukuran kecil.

Draco melangkah maju, dan saat itu pintu besi di belakangnya tertutup sendiri dan menghilang. Ada senyum di wajahnya begitu dia mendekat pada Harry.

"Well, Harry... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau tahu kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunku. Dan atas kehormatan apa aku dapat kejutan seperti ini di malam ini?"

Sinar temaram dari lilin-lilin di sana membuat sosok Harry tampak begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Draco benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Dia meraih wajah Harry dan seketika membuat pemuda berkacamata itu hanyut dalam sebuah ciuman.

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Harry langsung membalas sentuhan Draco. Agresif... dan sedikit liar.

Agak terkejut, Draco memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini untuk menikmati aroma Harry yang memabukkan dan mendorong kewarasannya ke bagian belakang otaknya lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat...

Harry masih separuh memejamkan mata saat Draco mengakhiri sesi ciuman itu.

"Apa aku boleh membuka hadiahku?" bisik Draco dengan nada yang sangat sensual di telinga Harry. Melihat Harry mengangguk, Draco tersenyum lagi, "kau yakin?"

Harry kembali mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau belum yakin."

Kini Harry menggeleng, "tidak Draco... aku sudah pikirkan ini masak-masak. Aku yakin, dan aku mau menjadi milikmu... selamanya."

Dan musnahlah semua kewarasan, berganti dengan insting dan naluri kalau saat ini mereka membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan satu sama lain, dalam kebersamaan yang mutlak.

Draco memeluk Harry erat, kembali memanja pemuda itu dengan kecupan yang lembut, hanya saja kali ini tangan Draco tak langsung berhenti di pinggang Harry, namun bergerak menyusuri bentuk tubuh Harry dan memetakan dengan sempurna dalam ingatannya.

"Happy Birthday, Draco."

.

Tak tahu bagaimana caranya, kini Draco dan Harry sudah berada di tempat tidur, menanggalkan semua pakaian mereka dan saling merasakan suhu tubuh masing-masing. Harry tak keberatan saat Draco mencicipi sekujur tubuhnya dengan bibir dan lidahnya, bahkan sejujurnya, dia sangat menikmati semua sentuhan Draco. Tiap mili otot dan syaraf Harry bereaksi pada sentuhan Draco yang begitu lembut, membawanya bagai melayang tinggi di udara.

Draco merasakan pelukan Harry makin erat saat dia mulai menyentuh sisi tubuh Harry yang tak pernah terekspos sebelumnya. Mendengar suara pemuda itu mengerang dan membisikkan namanya membuat Draco seperti baru saja meminum ramuan Felix Felicis yang membuatnya merasa kalau malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paling sempurna di sepanjang hidupnya. Saat tubuh Harry mengejang dalam pelukannya, Draco tahu apa yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu. Dia pun membiarkan Harry menikmati pemberhentian pertama dari apa yang akan mereka lakukan sepanjang malam ini.

Sejenak Draco menenangkan pemuda bermata emerald cemerlang itu dengan memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut di wajah dan lehernya, membisikkan kata-kata yang tak akan Draco ucapkan pada orang lain.

Begitu Harry tenang kembali, Draco pun meneruskan ke tahap kedua, mempersiapkan Harry untuk babak utama malam ini. Harry sedikit mengerang tak nyaman saat Draco mulai menginvansi sisi tubuhnya dengan jemari yang lentik. Tak nyaman rasanya, tapi Harry tahu Draco tak akan menyakitinya. Sekali lagi dia memejamkan mata, menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya dalam kuasa Draco. Dalam pesona yang begitu kuat untuk diacuhkan. Bisikan-bisikan lembut dan menggoda dari Draco membuat otak Harry segera melupakan rasa perih dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menikmatinya.

Nafas Harry makin tersengal saat Draco mengubah dunianya menjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali baru. Sesuatu yang tidak dikenali oleh Harry namun begitu menggoda, begitu indah. Dan saat Harry membiarkan dirinya terseret oleh arus yang sedari tadi membawanya, dia pun merasa bagaikan lebur menjadi ketiadaan dan kembali dalam bentuk yang berbeda.

"Harry... Harry, lihat aku!" Draco mengusap sisi wajah Harry.

Susah payah, Harry membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Draco. Entah bagaimana, wajah kekasihnya itu tampak begitu jelas padahal dia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Seluruh pandangannya buram dan terfokus pada Draco semata.

Draco memandang mata hijau Harry yang telah menjerat hatinya sejak pandangan pertama. Warna hijau yang begitu murni tak ternoda, dan kali ini dia telah menambahkan kilat yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada dalam kilau emerald itu.

"Harry... _my Harry_..." Draco mempererat pelukannya dan kini dia memenuhi niatnya untuk memiliki Harry seutuhnya, menandai pemuda itu sebagai miliknya.

Kedua tangan Harry melingkar rapat di punggung Draco. Tubuhnya terasa bagai terkoyak begitu dia merasakan kehadiran Draco dalam dirinya. Perlahan tapi pasti membawa Harry terbang melayang tinggi. Akal tak lagi berfungsi, hanya insting yang menuntun langkah mereka menuju kesatuan yang mutlak, kebersamaan yang nyata.

Tak ada kata terangkai, apa yang mereka rasakan hanya mampu diungkapkan dengan erangan dan desahan tak jelas. Tubuh mereka saling menikmati apa yang ditawarkan oleh yang lain, detak jantung berpacu kencang, peluh membasahi dan kulit yang saling bersentuhan. Sungguh tak ada hal yang lebih indah yang pernah mereka rasakan saat ini.

Kuku Harry menancap di kulit punggung Draco saat mereka berdua mencapai titik tertinggi dari kesatuan itu. Meneriakkan nama sang kekasih seolah hanya itu yang bisa diingat oleh mereka berdua. Dan saat semua berakhir, baik Draco dan Harry bagaikan terlahir kembali menjadi wujud yang lebih sempurna, karena bagian hati mereka yang kosong kini telah terisi dan tak akan pernah hilang lagi...

.

Keheningan terasa begitu indah saat mereka berdua berbaring dalam diam. Draco membiarkan lengannya menjadi bantal untuk Harry yang bersandar nyaman di pundaknya. Mereka sama-sama tak tahu berapa lama waktu telah berlalu, yang pasti ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Apa dua temanmu itu tidak panik mencarimu?" tanya Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "justru aku ada disini karena dorongan mereka."

"Huh? Maksudnya?"

Terdiam sejenak, Harry baru menjawab pertanyaan Draco, "em... sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku bingung mau memberimu hadiah apa. Aku sudah tanya pada Sirius, Remus, juga Hermione dan Ron. Tapi mereka semua cuma memberi jawaban 'tentu saja kamu'. Jujur aku sempat bingung."

"Tapi akhirnya kau tahu apa maksud mereka?" Draco melepaskan Harry lalu duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal, dia senang melihat Harry berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang merah padam, _"hem... sepertinya aku harus memberi mereka ucapan terima kasih."_

Draco mengusap rambut Harry, "kau memberiku hadiah yang paling aku inginkan, Harry. _Thanks much.._."

Lalu Draco meraih tongkat sihirnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, tanpa suara dia melambaikan tongkatnya dan sebuah kotak perah meluncur kelar dari saku jubahnya.

"Apa itu?" Harry ikut duduk, membuat selimutnya jatuh hingga ke pinggang.

Draco memandang lurus pada mata Harry, "ini... adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Mum dan Dad," pemuda pirang itu membuka kotak di tangannya dan menunjukkan isinya kepada Harry.

Dua cincin perak berukir ular tampak dalam kotak itu, membuat Harry bergantian memandang Draco dan sepasang cincin itu.

"D-Draco... ini..."

Draco tersenyum, "Harry... apakah kau bersedia menyempurnakan ulang tahunku dan membiarkan aku menyematkan cincin ini di jarimu?"

Hampir saja Harry berteriak dan memeluk Draco, tapi untung saja dia segera membatalkannya. Dia memandang mata abu-abu milik Draco, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "aku bersedia, Draco."

Draco juga hampir saja kehilangan sisi cool-nya karena dia tidak menyangka kalau Harry akan dengan begitu cepat setuju. Padahal biasanya pemuda itu agak sedikit lambat kalau mengenai masalah seperti ini.

"Jadi... err... boleh aku pasangkan sekarang?"

Harry mengangguk lagi. Ada getar lembut terasa saat Draco meraih tangannya dan menyematkan cincin perak murni itu di jari manisnya. Kemudian ganti Harry yang menyematkan cincin yang lain di jari manis Draco.

Cincin itu secara sihir menyesuaikan ukuran dengan jari mereka berdua, lalu muncullah seberkas sinar putih dari masing-masing cincin itu dan saling bertaut lalu mengilang menjadi butiran perak yang indah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry.

"Itu... adalah tanda kalau kau sudah menjadi milikku, dan aku telah menjadi milikmu," Draco mengusap pipi Harry dan memberinya kecupan manis yang singkat, "tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Saat ini, hingga nanti..." ujar Draco, "sekarang kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah!"

Harry membiarkan Draco merebahkannya lagi dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas pundak, dia kembali memanjakan diri dalam pelukan Draco yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Sungguh nyaman rasanya, berada begini dekat dengan orang yang paling dia cintai. Sekali lagi Harry memandang cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, dan dia tersenyum.

"_I love you, Draco..."_

"_I love you too, Harry... I always do..."_

Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang akan selalu mereka ingat, dimana akhirnya mereka saling memiliki, jiwa dan raga. Selamanya...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

UWOOOHHH! Kebiasaan lama saia kambuh lagiiii! *diinjek* Panjaaaang! Mana Lemonnya dikit, di ending pula. Uhuhuhu...

Tapi biar bagaimana pun, ini kan special. Sooo... HAPPY B'DAY DRACO! huehehehehehe...

Ada yang masih kuat ngeklik ini tombol Review di bawah? Atau udah pada tepar semua? Pokoknya aku sih menanti aja dengan sabar^^


End file.
